Cold huntress
by DoctorSkulduggery
Summary: A rewrite of sorts with cold jaded Bella and good happy Alice Human vampire hunter Bella, Vampire Alice Bella/Alice


**(A/N notes)**  
"talking"  
'thinking'

**A/n :sorry about this but i had major writers block with my other story along with a lot of flames, telling me how its not a twilight fic. so i write this to make them happy. this is more classic twilight all i changed was Bella and her parents and the relationships of the cullen family mainly no edward no jasper.**

Isabella Marie "swan/vanhallen/black/white/blue/and a host of other names she used over the years" rode into the small town of forks.

'fucking rain' thought Isabella as she rode her motorcycle through the sleepy town at four in the morning.

Isabella was heading for a safe house her dad set up in case he died like his wife did. Charlie was killed by a couple of werewolves last week.

Both Charlie and Isabella were following a group of murders in Chicago, leading them to an abandoned warehouse, expecting vampires they went in. Armed with large caliber modified handguns and sawed-off shotguns filled with incendiary ammo. Werewolves are _slightly _flame resistant, as Isabella found out that night. Charlie managed to wound one and as he was about to finishing it off, when a second were came up behind him and ripped out his throat. Isabella managed to kill of both, but not without burning her left arm, with the shotgun when a round miss fired and exploded killing the were on top of her and screwing up her arm. They were managed to scratch her face before that happened.

The scar on her face was a vertical cut across her left eye. Deep enough to damage her eye, she can still see but the pupal is a stark white.

Before she left the warehouse she called the police. They would take care of the bodies, the were's reverted back to human form when they died. Charlie would be identified with his secondary allies that has a will, telling them his funeral arrangements were done and paid for in advance. something they both panned for.

Arriving at the safe house, Isabella's first task was turning on the utilities. With a 100,000 dollars cash she had in her duffel bag with her. Isabella and Charlie saved it with the verys credit card scams they ran, Along with some of the spoils from vampire covens they killed, they kept cash stashed along with rare historical items that sell fast at pawn shops.

Isabella knows she'll have to register for school, a single teenager without supervision would raise some eyebrows, especially in a small town like Forks.

With the necessary calls made the water and electricity would be turned on in a couple hours. Then Isabella, went to the bathroom and changed the bandages on her arm and face. That done she striping off her bloodstained and burned clothes, she then opened a small black case.

Taking a syringe and filling it with anti-venom, she then started injecting herself. Staring at her neck where theres a dozen or so, half moon shaped scars. Injecting a little into every scar then going lower onto her torso and her arms.

68 different scars later. Isabella started to feel the collective pain lessen from her body. She can always feel every scar burning trying to change her, the Antivenom is fighting it. But it has to be injected into every scar, every 19 hours or so. The worst part is, the anti venom is toxic, its slowly poisoning her body and destroying her liver and kidneys. On top of how much she drinks and the fact she smokes a pack a day, Isabella knows she doesn't have a long life ahead of her.

Lighting up a cigarette, she wiped her scars down with rubbing alcohol, theres no way she's wasting a good bottle of vodka on it. gets changed into some sleep cloths and flops down on the couch downstairs, finishes her cigarette and falls asleep. Tomorrow she'll call the school and enroll.

XxXxXxXx 2 days later XxXxXxXx

Isabella smashed the source of the incredibly annoying sound. Her alarm clock.

'Fucking 5:00 am? why...? Oh...school...right...shit'

Isabella got out of bed i'll be it reluctantly, and took a long hot shower. Followed by some shots, then breakfast.

She got dressed in her spare clothes. A black, tight fitting, long sleeve shirt that covers up the scars on her arms. A black leather duster that go's to her ankles. Camo black and gray cargo pants, which carry extra clips for the two guns clipped to her sides, under her duster. A silver Desert eagle, for werewolves and a sleek black one for vampires.

Isabella learned her lesson, now she carries both Vampire and werewolf equipment at all times.

She also put on black fingerless gloves, to hide the bandages on her left hand. Unfortunately theres no way to hide the new scar on her face so she settled on sunglasses.

'Who knows maybe guys will stop hitting on me? probably not.' thought Isabella tracing the scar.

locking up and heading out the door Isabella grabbed her sunglasses on the way.

XxXxxxXXXxXXxxxxxxXxxx

'Fucking rain' thought Isabella as she sped to school, rain getting her hair wet.

Pulling up to the parking lot. Immediately Isabella noticed the entire student body gaping at her.

'great, i'm the new toy in this damn town'

Parking her bike next to a nice looking red BMW, she got of her bike and covered it with a tarp to protect it from the rain.

Ignoring the stares and whispers, Isabella Went into the building Labeled: Office. Inside was a warm room filled with too many plants.

"Hi may i help you?" asked a overweight secretary

"ya, you're suppose to have my scheduled." Answered Isabella

"Oh! you must be Isabella Marie Swan, here's your schedule and a map of the school. And please have this signed by every teacher you have" she said rounding up her papers.

Isabella took them and walked out of the office without looking back. She was heading to her first class english, when a acne ridden teenage male came up to her.

"Hi names Erick, you must be Isabella" he Said introducing himself

"Fuck off pest, i don't care, leave me alone" Said Isabella walking past him, leaving him gaping.

Getting to her first class early She handed the teacher the note to sign. When she did she sat down in the back, duster and sunglasses still on, no backpack no notebook, not even a pen with her.

The teacher seeing a problem student left her alone and didn't mention her to the class throughout the lesson. Unfortunately for Isabella, A loud mouth bitch noticed her.

"so like Oh My Gawd, You're like Isabella right. I heard you drive a motor cycle. Those are so cool. I heard what you said to Erik. Oh my Gawd you like rendered him speac-"

"I swear to god do you ever Shut The Fuck Up!?" Yelled Isabella in the middle of class.

Isabella stood up looked at the teacher, who was staring at her with his mouth open and walked out the room. leaving behind a room of 20 students mirroring their teacher.

Walking outside into the woods Isabella pulled out a box of cigarettes, and a lighter.

Two class periods and 15 cigarettes later. Isabella went to her fourth period Math class. Same as last time she handed the note and sat down. Apparently rumors had spread and the other students left her alone.

Isabella spent the class period with her head down on the table. Soon the bell rang and Isabella when to lunch.

Walking into the cafeteria, causing the students currently there to stare at her as she went to one of the two empty table in the back. Before she sat she opened the window next to her, she then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The whispers started.

looking up she expected the students to be looking at her she was surprised when she saw them.

Five Vampires.

4 females 1 male

The male was a bear of a man**(Emmite)**. He was holding hands with a gorgeous, for a vampire blonde haired female**(Roselia) . **

The next two were also holding hands, one had black hair with a playful expression on her face **(Kate)** and the other was blonde and looked slightly olde**r (Tanya)**.

The fifth and finale vampire, had short black hair arranged in a chaotic display on her head. She also moved very gracefully, making her look like she was dancing. It reminded Isabella of a pixie. **(If you don't know i have nothing to say)**

Isabella controlled her breathing and lessened the grip on her black handgun.

The vampires walked to the table right behind her and sat down, across from Isabella.

'Ok 5 vampires, 2 mated couples one on its own. Target the lone one first.'

The pixie one looked up from her conversation with the black haired one, looked around and stared a Isabella. Her eyes glazed over.

She then she went back to her conversation.

Soon the bell rang and Isabella followed the pixie vampire as she split up from the group. Isabella confident in her stalking skills casually walked to the parking lot. The vampire was going to the BMW next to Isabella's bike.

Pretending to ignore the vampire Isabella took off the tarp off her bike.

"You know schools not over yet." said the pixie

"Like i care, I'm emancipated so theres not like I'll have to worry about it" 'good, mention the no one will miss me, line and make your self the perfect meal' said and thought Isabella

"My parents died so theres no one to yell at me when i get home" continued Isabella

"Oh i'm so sorry" said the vamp

'ya right'

"besides I'm not leaving, I'm just getting a lighter" Said Isabella digging around the bag for one.

"Oh...can i have one?"

"One what?" asked Isabella

"you know, a _cigarette_" whispering the word making her self seem like a innocent girl.

"Sure, but lets go someplace people won't see use" said Isabella walking towards the forest.

"so what's Your name?" asked the vampire

"Isabella"

"Oh! bella or izzy?" She asked

"What, nether its Isabella"

"Oh" she said pouting

Ignoring the vampire behind her, Isabella walked into the woods intill the school could no longer be seen.

Spinning around her gun flashing, she fired.

Only to miss and come face to face with all five vampire's

"Fuck"

"fuck is right, bitch" said the blond one next to the bear, lunging at her.

Isabella Jumped back and fired. The blond landed right where Isabella was standing before.

The Dragon's Breath ammo hitting the blond in the leg cutting her movements. Isabella turned to the side to absorb the impact of the fall and fired again aiming for the blonds head only for her to duck. The black haired female lunged from the side and Isabella fired a third shot at the charging vampire, making her side step and pin Isabella's right hand and her gun.

The impact jared Isabella's sunglasses off. Her right going for her silver gun. Pulling it out and firing at the Vampires face.

Silver fletcher flew at the vampires face, making her jump back.

The Pixie one came into Isabella's Vision, Aiming both guns and firing at her. Only for the pixie to dance out of the way and pin Isabella's arms over her head.

Gold eyes came face to face with gray and black.

A second passed. Then two. Then three. With neither of them moving both staring at each other.

The black haired on touched Isabella's hand and Isabella shut her eyes in pain.

Breaking eye contact with the pixie.

The pain intensified, Isabella clutched her guns tighter.

"KATE STOP" was the last thing Isabella heard before she passed out.

**A/H: Alice POV next**


End file.
